Give Me Something to Sing About
by OstentatiousNature
Summary: Ipod shuffle challenge. 5 Percy Jackson song-inspired drabbles.


**Give Me Something to Sing About**

Percy Jackson Songfic Drabble Challenge Thing

(How's that for a title ^_^)

----

The way it works:

Put your iPod on shuffle. You must write one drabble for any number of songs (you choose, five, ten, etc). The drabble can be about anything, but it works best if it's about a pairing. You have ONLY until the song is over to write, and there is no skipping songs. The drabble can either be connected to the song in some way, or simply inspired by any part of it. Put the title of the song and the artist above each drabble, as well as the pairing name if it applies.

----

I wrote all the things in the time of the songs, but I did all the fancy formatting afterward.

----

FIVE PERCY JACKSON DRABBLES

----

**I) Summer Skin**

By: _Death Cab for Cutie_

Time Frame: End of any summer at Camp

Pairing: None

Line of Inspiration: "And we shed what was left of our summer skin"

**

Percy folds up his orange Camp Half Blood t-shirt and lays it gently in his backpack. Another summer gone by. Another summer over.

There would never be anywhere else in the world that was like camp. It was the only place he ever _really_ felt at home. Here with his friends. He looks back down at the orange shirt.

It is more than just a shirt; it is like another layer of skin for him. It is part of who he is. Through out all the monsters and trials and quests, this shirt is what he'd done it all in. It is more than just a shirt.

He picks it up again, and presses it to his face. It smells like the strawberry fields and the sand dunes and the cabins and the archery range. He can close his eyes and lose himself in his beloved camp.

It is more than just a shirt.

He opens his eyes, folds up the shirt and puts it in his backpack once again.

-------------------------

**II) RAINBOW**

By: _Ayumi Hamasaki_

Time Frame: After "The Last Olympian", during the school year

Pairing: Percy/Annabeth

Line of Inspiration: "No rain, can't get the rainbow."

**

"Annabeth?" A voice startles her and she turns around. Annabeth is in her room pouring over an architecture book.

"Oh, Percy, you scared me!" She exclaims, letting the book fall onto her bed as she turns around to face the Iris Message.

In the message, it is raining on his end, his beautiful black hair plastered to his forehead. His dark lashes are blinking rain out of his green eyes.

"I was just wondering what was going on with you?" Percy asks.

Annabeth shrugs. "Can't complain. It's kinda boring."

Percy laughs. "It's raining here."

"Yah, I kinda saw that. Isn't it supposed to snow, it being New York and all."

It is now Percy's turn to shrug.

"It's gotten kinda warm here lately." He looks at her as he falls silent. Annabeth stares right back. For a moment, the only sound in the room is the sound of rain dripping onto pavement. "…I miss you," Percy says finally.

"I miss you too," Annabeth whispers after a moment, unexpected tears welling up in her eyes. "I wish I could come visit."

"Summer's almost here," Percy assures. "We'll see each other then." Annabeth nods, trying to blink back irrational tears.

"If we get a chance," she scoffs, "Seeing as how we're always almost dying during the summers."

Percy's mouth twitches up into a smile. "No rain, can't get the rainbow." Annabeth smiles. Percy suddenly looks behind him, his eyes growing wide. "I have to go, Annabeth. See you soon." He waves his hand and the Iris Message disappears into air, and Annabeth is left staring at her bedroom wall.

"Goodbye," Annabeth whispers to her silent bedroom. "I love you…"

-------------------------

**III) Bring Me to Life**

By: _Evanescence_

Time Frame: Before the end of "The Sea of Monsters"

Pairing: Thalia/Luke

Line of Inspiration: "Save me from the nothing I've become."

**

Thalia sleeps.

Inside the pine tree, her soul resides, her spirit sleeping.

It could have been days or months or years or centuries. Still, she can feel no change. Just this ever constant emptiness.

Conscious thought is hard. It takes effort to break the surreal calm and silence with human thought. But sometimes, it happens.

Sometimes Thalia comes back to herself enough to think about her life as human.

She remembers those who were there for her. Those who helped her.

She remembers Annabeth, her little sister in ever real way that counted.

She remembers Grover, her friend, and guide.

And she remembers Luke.

Ah Luke.

Though the stillness and the numbness, a pang of human emotion reaches her. Loss. Grief.

What has become of her Luke? Thalia can't remember how it felt to hold him. She can't remember the exact color of his eyes or the exact tone of his voice.

He is slipping away, along with her humanity. She is losing. Losing him. She is becoming one with the tree, forgetting and slipping further into warm, comfortable, stillness and silence.

She longs once again to feel the sun on her face and the rush of adrenaline in her veins.

She longs once again to talk to him. She longs once again to gaze into his clear eyes.

She longs once again to feel him against her as she hugs him, assuring herself that he is still there…alive and well.

Maybe…maybe she'll see him again?

**IV) Friend of Mine**

By: _Liz Phair_

Time Frame: After Luke's quest

Pairing: None

Line of Inspiration: "It's been so hard to get it right, seems like the moment I catch up, the farther you fly."

**

I hate him, Luke decides. I absolutely hate him.

What a stupid quest. What a stupid way to prove himself. What a waste of time.

Luke doesn't understand. Why did Hermes send him on Hercules' old quest? Luke bets they were pals back in the day.

He bets Hermes would rather have Hercules for a son.

He goes on a stupid quest, to get a stupid apple, and all he gets is that stupid scar. A forever reminder of all the times he's been blown off and almost died, and only escaped by the skin of his teeth because _he_ is strong and knows how to survive. Not because his father cares enough to help.

It's as if nothing Luke ever does is good enough for him. Even though Hermes is his father, Luke has only met his father once. And during that meeting, every time he looked at Luke, his eyes held and expression of pity.

Sorry?

Luke clenches his teeth. Luke has trained and trained and trained to be the fastest, the strongest, the best swordsman for so many years, and his father looks at him, not with pride…but with pity.

Hermes. Stupid god of thieves. He stole Luke's childhood from him. Stole his mother's sanity.

Stole his only chance of a normal life.

But none of that matters now.

Luke doesn't care anymore. Things are going to change, he promises himself.

Oh, things are going to change indeed.

-------------------------

**V) I Wanna Be on TV**

By: _Green Day_

Time Frame: Between "Battle of the Labyrinth" and "The Last Olympian"

Pairing: None

Line of Inspiration: "I wanna be on TV; want people to know me."

**

"Father, please!" Nico demands.

"Silence, son," Hades commands right back. His eyes pierce right into Nico's almost solid obsidian ones. They are identical.

Hades turns away to talk to Persephone, his wife, goddess of spring.

"Persephone, perhaps you were right, my dove. He does need some discipline." Nico's arm bristle, and rage swells inside him.

"I'm glad you finally understand my view, husband," Persephone answers, her voice sickeningly sweet, reaching out to take Hades' hand.

"Don't talk about me like I'm not here!" Nico exclaims. Without looking away from his wife's eyes, Hades says.

"Do not shout, Nico. And hold your tongue unless you are give permission to speak." His tone is cold and clipped, as if the small pool of patience Hades possessed, now deep on the best of days, was now growing shallower. "Now what do you suggest, my darling."

"I liked turning him into a dandelion," Persephone proposes, but then stops, putting her long, pale finger to her chin, "although that didn't seem to have much effect."

"Correct," Hades says. "We must think of—"

"LOOK AT ME!" Nico screams at the top of his lungs. The throne room goes silent, the black walls echoing for a moment. Nico's breaths are ragged, his eyes glaring murderously at everything in sight. "For once would you just _look at me_ without looking _down_ on me?!" Nico pleads his tone still angry. "Just _listen_ to me. I'm your son, Father. Just…listen to me."

-------------------------

~fin~

Reviews? I'm probably going to do another one of these because they're fun ^_^ I would have never come up with some of this stuff on my own if it weren't for this and these songs. So look forward to my next one.

And I would love you forever if you gave me reviews.

-Gestures to door- Behind this door is Percy in his boxers. If you want in, all you have to do is review –wiggles eyebrows-

And for the guys… -gestures to other door- This is Annabeth in her underwear.

-evil laugh-


End file.
